


K with the character for moon

by SandySins



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note: Another Note
Genre: AU Teenagers, Alternate Universe, Cinnamon Roll Light, Feelings, Friendship, Kid Fic, Minor Violence, Mr Wammy A+ parenting, Multi, One sided L/A, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Wammy House, Wammy house AU, Wammy's Era, awkward L, no beta we die like men, orphan Light
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandySins/pseuds/SandySins
Summary: Light joins the ranks of the Wammy orphans, for better or for worse. In a strange and new world he will have to learn to navigate alongside quite the characters that populate his new home.





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this shit show.  
> (idk where this is going but here you have it)

 

**K with the character for moon : Ch 1**

 

 

The day Light arrived at the orphanage rain hit the ground softly and the wind whispered of cold days. At the mere age of 11 Light had to leave his natal Japan to fight for a good life in cold and strange England. He hadn't yet mastered the language as his parents had encouraged him learning others that were more common like Chinese and Korean.

Even with a broken English he had managed to pull the attention of Quillsh Wammy, milionare, inventor and most importantly, orphanage founder. His genius had guaranteed a spot on the prestigious yet unknown Wammy House for gifted children, Sayu had not been so lucky.

He wanted to stay with her, she was 7 and pretty much defensless. She was all he had left and they both knew it. Yet he also heard what the careteakers said, young kids have it easier to get out of the system, Sayu was still young, diligent and loving, he knew she would not be there for long. By the time Mr Whammy came to have a personal interview she had already been chosen by a well off family who could not conceive and were ready to give her the world.

They both cried, and both of them promised to meet again. Light knew she would probably forget by the time they were of age to do so. He was the last of the Yagamis now.

Wooden oak doors opened to a very big room decorated with old furniture that Light regarded as something that would cost quite some money. He was sure none of his needs would go unattended there, yet at what price. Mr Wammy sure was an intelligent and kind man, but his disposition was not warm, at least not how his mother had been, and how Light missed her.

He was conducted trough long hallways adorned with beautiful paintings and relics of the past, up big stairways into a well lit office where a grey haired man awaited. Roger Ruvie he called himself politely, Light didn't fail to notice the magnifying glass and the conserved insects littered around the man's desk, as well as the fastidious way in which he enounced :' Another child, Quilish?' nearly showing a scowl or a sigh.

And so the interrogation commenced, Light answering as well as he could with his broken english all kinds of questions about his life, his lack of family and his habits. To take care of liabilities, Mr Wammy said, whatever that may mean.

Light was assigned a room and a new name. And so Light, the last of the Yagamis ended and K began, just as the sun shone trough the grey  clouds that loomed over that unfamiliar place.

Light, K , promised himself to never forget.

 

* * *

 

 

  
  
  
  


K's room was a modest little nook in the second floor, where all the older kids were housed. He was asked if he wanted a roommate but he vehemently refused, K knew he needed his space, more so after two months sharing a room with another four obnoxious traumatized kids. His window had a pretty view of the woods as well as a little grey church near the front area of what was an spacious backyard. Everything was quiet and tranquil, too much for his liking, having grown in the innards of the lively Tokyo, the quiet seemed wrong, disconcerting. What a strange thing to miss, he surprised himself feeling a little silly.

Before he had been informed that everyone was in class, or was supposed to be and he would be excused until the next day so he could habituate himself to the new environment before they introduced him to his new housemates. They graciously gave him a dictionary, a map, some notebooks, pens and a library card, so he could access books and computers alike to entertain himself until dinner time.

First on his list though was exploring his room, a bed on the left with an empty shelf over it, a wooden desk on the right with a lamp and an assortment of drawers, there was a little nightstand between both of them, wooden too. More interesting was the wardrobe just at the feet of the bed and making the entrance a bit tighter when opened, filled with clothes, some t shirts of soft tones, some jeans probably too big for him and some new underwear and socks thankfully still packaged. Above it all a warm jacket and a note. The later containing instructions on how to request more clothing and personal items, as well as where some other things were stored, great news, yet K couldn't help but feel dejected at how long it had taken him to decipher it.

Wandering the halls of Wammy was weird, he could not help but struggle to keep his shoes on, even if on a deeper level it still felt like disrespecting the ancient building. Going down two floors you could actually begin to hear the murmur of ongoing classes on the left wing, still as much a K yearned for something to break the silence that was not his path.

The right wing was quiet again, habitated by the teachers and various handlers as well as the manager ofice  where he was headed.

The ofice was filled with paintings, a multitude of metallic cabinets and in the center of it all a plump middle aged lady focused on the papers strewn across the little desk she occupied. She looked up and smiled. And how that smile touched K, it somehow resembled how her mother would look at Sayu when she sat looking at the cartoons on the TV, at the same time he could see how this woman, blond and grey hair intertwined, pale eyes and colorful nails was nothing like Sachiko Yagami. Still it was the first warm smile he had gotten since arriving, so it should be cherished.

'Well honey you must be K, nice to meet you. I am Diane, basically a glorified janitor, anyway anything you need you come to me, yes?' Diane delivered finishing with a melodic laugh.

K got the gist of it hoping whatever janitor or glorified meant didn't shape the message. He tried to go for a smile.  
' Yes, I need... Uhh... Clothes,... Quillsh said.. Eh.. Plan for tomorrow too? '

' Of course darling, now come here and tell me what you items you need, I' ll print your plan for you now' She spoke deliberately more slow and with a more softer accent.

K was grateful for her help in acomodating his communication problem as well as the fact that she showed him pictures on her computer making the process smooth. He was also directed to a big closet where Diane gave him some towels, soap, toothbrush and other little knick knacks he would probably need in his stay there. On their return and as promised his week plan lay freshly printed.

Fully stoked he decided to go back to his room and leave his provisions before venturing to the library, not before sweet Diane gave him a pat on the head and  candy with a murmur of approval and a 'You seem like a good kid, now go'

K obeyed. The quiet followed him all the way.

 


	2. Mr ghoul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K tries to get books and gets more than what he asked for.

**Chapter 2**

 

Quiet steps and faint creaks accompanied K as he went down to the library, he was careful not to make much noise less he disrupted the ambiance and called someone's attention to him.

In truth Light had always been a bit of an introvert, he danced the social game like a professional con artist with the grace of a ballerina, but most of it he did not enjoy, it was mainly boring and just for show. Still he never wanted a repeat of that month he refused to go to the park because all the kids did there was drool and throw each other things, yet his mother did not see it that way. According to the doctor they took him to, that was not normal behaviour, he may have a disorder or just be shy but they sure had to follow this up if he kept avoiding other children . Light never made such a mistake again, he learned all the rules and made himself perfect like in everything else.

That is not to say he did not enjoy sitting in the living room and watching a film with Sayu, or even spending the odd afternoon at Yamamoto's house playing some video games. But this was different, he knew nobody and from Mr Wammy's description, the orphanage inhabitants tended to be quite '' eccentric '', whatever that meant it didn't sound too good.

 

* * *

 

 

The library seemed deserted which suited K just fine, he browsed the sections and found some English books suited to learn the language, but alas the library mainly consisted on books in English and he could not appreciate them yet. Luckily there was a foreign language section where he found some Japanese poems collections and some more scientific Chinese tomes. He grabbed it all and headed in search for somewhere he could check them out.

It was after ten painful minutes searching when he saw it. It was observing him, it had been observing him the whole time, what was worse is that K's body chose that moment to freeze, he couldn't even avert his gaze from those black pools looming from above. 

K finally snapped out of it as his lungs burned, he averted his gaze and realized he had just stopped breathing when he noticed the stranger. Upon further inspection he concluded that although very creepy and unsettling that was still a person, a young man, still not an adult, even if his bad posture made him look old and haunted, he was just a man, and K was no coward.

It felt strange to look at the ghoul again only to realize this stranger had never averted his gaze. By the time they made eye contact again K's mind was already set, he was going to go up there and ask the stranger for help in checking the books out even if he loathed the idea of needing help, he could recognize he was new here and knew basically next to nothing about how things worked in this strange place, and if he had to ask for help of Mr ghoul here, so be it. K was not going to leave without his books one way or another! 

This time when he averted his gaze it was to ascend the staircase leading to the second floor of the library, with sure steps and a blank face. The stranger then inclined his head just like a bird would.Really with that black disaster he had in his head he may as well be one. K didn't stop until he was in front of him, both of them silent as thombs, K did the only thing he could with his limited vocabulary and let the books hit the little table in front of the loveseat the stranger occupied, resulting in a loud noise that reverberated trough the empty library like thunder.

Still no reaction from Mr ghoul, still sporting the confused bird expression. K in turn disappointed and exasperated. Phase 2.

'You' said K pointing at the stranger with a commanding tone 'help, I want take books out' he kept going pointing at the books for good measure and hoping Mr ghoul wasn't completely stupid or heartless.

That frazzled the man a bit, looking taken a back for a second, inexistent brows crunching up.

Still no response, K would be forced to employ Phase 3. A more hands on approach.

'Yooouuu' K enounced a bit more loudly now hitting lightly with his finger in the chest at the frogish looking stranger 'Heelp with Boooks'

K felt stupid even acting it out more so when it had the opposite effect he had hoped for, Mr ghoul now looked like those deer that are just flashed with headlights, a part of his mind expected him to jump out of the loveseat and run away. In conclusion Phase 3 was a total failure.

K emitted a resigned sigh, took his books and resigned himself to not checking them out and deal with the problem tomorrow. And just as he was taking his books the stranger stood up, biting his thumb's nail. Now that he saw him in full Mr ghoul wasn't as tall as he imagined, he was a head taller than him, slouch included, intimidating but much less than before. That did not stop K from going the way he came not looking back, and that was his mistake. Only when he heard the stairs creak behind him he realized Mr creep was following him.

His hairs stood up in anticipation, but K kept going, as he knew two things, 1. He was not going to let whoever that was intimidate him and 2. He was taking these damn books with him. Exasperation boiled beneath his skin as he wandered the halls with his shadow not missing a step behind. Something inevitable was about to happen and he knew it. The brunette decide to force the issue one more time.

Just in the entrance he turned around to face the bird man who was still chewing his nail a bit of a startled look at being discovered. K had to wonder if that was his standard look only because of how much he used it. Alas K had no time for this, he was tired and had a language to learn, so Phase 4 needed launching, he knew it was rude but he also was fed up and his self control when irritated was pretty low.

So the brunette just got close took the strangers hands and dumped the books in them, without missing a beat he wiped out his library card and put it over the books.  
'Now, do it!' he enounced with more severity.

That seemed to break Mr ghoul's composure who looked ready to faint, still he came trough as the black haired teen made a bee line for some strange machine swiped all books and then his card quite quickly.

Feeling the process was finished K took his books and the card offered. Still feeling a bit out of sorts, as he had never been so impolite in his life the japanese tried to do some damage control.

'Thank you, I am K' he said now more softly and extending his hand like he had seen done in western films.

'Oh, I am L' Mr ghoul, now renamed as L offered shyly grasping his hand in a delicate way. 

And with that and a nod K was off.

 

* * *

 

  
Apparently even tough he had been helpful L could not help but be creepy. Or so he said to himself as he saw trough the corner of his eye how he was still following him all the way to his room.

Once his mother had told Light a popular proverb,  
If you can not beat them, join them. K was about to put that into action as he left his door open.

Just a few moments passed before L poked his head into the room, hands in his pockets and a nervous glance.

What a strange fellow K thought.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know L is a bit OC but I think of him as a very creepy and isolated child with 0 social skills.
> 
> Kuddos and coments make my day, so if you can, please leave those. 
> 
> As always any errors you may find are also welcomed as I want to improve my English!


	3. English lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two awkward teens knowing each other.

 

**Chapter 3:**

Quiet steps invaded K's room, unnerving black eyes observing everything and dissecting his own person. As predicted L had let himself into the room, miraculously bothering to close the door after him, in some weird sense of politeness.

L's search though was futile, the room was impersonal and spotless nothing that could indicate K's origin was present, it was just as if the child had spurted from thin air. He knew rationally that Mr Wammy must have brought K with him after his exploits, normally though he would have already presented him to the rest of the house by now. Quillsh knew he did not like change, more so unidentified children running about his house, yet he had acted this way. Why? What made K so special?

L was not a social creature by definition, he forgone the loud yard in favour of quiet spaces and the incessant chattering of the classroom for independent study in his own room. He was the oldest and the best so accommodations had been made for him. His solitude was so established in Wammys House no one dared disrupt it. It also helped the other occupants preferred to avoid him outright, something about him looking creepy and too much like B.

Yet this kid had not only dared disrupt his thoughts but also demand him to help even after he had tried to ignore him. What a pesky devilish creature K was. The problem laid in the fact that L was not yet sure if he truly disliked it.

Human interaction in retrospect was not something L was well versed at, he usually drove people away by just looking at them too long and the only socialising he did was B's taunts and A's longing and apologetic glances (C snickered sometimes, but he was never sure if it was at him). L was aware he did not fit the norm, not his actions, not his posture and much less his habits if what E preached about him was true (E preached a lot, she couldn't shut up if her life depended on it).

Contrary to all expectations K just decided to cross his arms and raise his chin in a defiant manner while he lost himself in contemplation. L used to not like changes, but maybe this could be a good one?

 

* * *

 

 

On the other hand K had had it! The weirdo had snooped around his room looked him up and down and then settled into staring straight at his eyes while nibbling his finger. It was very clear to K that something was not quite right with this guy, it unnerved him and raised some strange feeling of sympathy from within him at the same time. It felt similar to Sayu eating cookies and making a mess of herself, even if L only had the mess part and none of the cute one his sister exhibited. He irradiated an atmosphere of helplessness Light had never seen on an older kid.

Upon further inspection of the new occupant of his room he realised the fact that he was barefoot and wearing slobby clothes, big jeans and a white shirt adorned with little stains here and there that you wouldn't notice if you didn't look closely. L's hair was a mess of black spikes not cared for at all, dark bags under his eyes that contrasted heavily with the pallor of his skin. His hands were K's point of focus at the moment though, spidery fingers curled up in thin hands, his nails a disaster more so the skin around them littered with small scabs and peeling skin.

 

He could not help it as he raised his arm and took a strong hold of L's right hand taking it swiftly from his mouth. A surprised sound escaped L's mouth, understandable in K's opinion as everyone would feel that if someone decided to just take you hand out of your mouth out of the blue. Again he felt rude and inadequate, so he explained.

'Stop it, is bad for you'

Too late apparently, just as K realised the damage was already done L tugged to get his hand free to no avail, eliciting a scowl from the brunet that halted future actions. He proceeded to procure a brightly coloured red plaster from his new supplies and apply it around the bleeding digit.

Once finished he let go of the appendage that was swiftly taken and examined. L held his hand close to his chest and hoped on the bed besides him settling in the weird crouch he had seen him in the library. Looking with curious eyes but enough distance to escape if he dared to try something else. L looked like a wild beast in that moment, bathed with golden light as the sun began to set. Still, the younger of the two needed to study the new language as interesting as it was to deal with his new acquaintance.

 

A peace offering may get the other to leave or at least stop his defensive posture. The sweet Diane had given him would suffice, that way he could get rid of it and mend things with L at the same time. Decision taken he got up and took a few steps towards L who still was wary of him, took his hand and deposited the gift. He had the urge to pat L on the head too but restrained himself, as erratic as the other males actions were he was not a pet. Even if he looked a bit like the wild cats his mother had forbidden them to feed, which they did anyway on their way back from school.

'Good, now I study English'

And with that he went to sit ant the wooden table giving his back to L and proceeded to open his books and dive into the language, hearing softly the sounds of unwrapping and then silence.

 

 

* * *

 

As the afternoon ran its course and the lamp had to be lit K felt like he had an acceptable grasp on the grammar and some new words. His reading comprehension had improved drastically as the dictionary had become his best friend.He enunciated some words softly, gaining in confidence as he progressed to some more challenging ones.

A voice suddenly emerged from the shadows repeating a word he had said not quite right.

K almost had a heart attack at first, realising after that he never had heard the door and that L had never left. It was annoying how his R's were sloppy while this mess of a man's pronunciation appeared flawless, he could not lie to himself and say his pride was not a bit hurt. But if he wanted to improve he shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth.

What was left of the afternoon was spent saying words back and forth until K got them somewhat right, a smirk adorning L's face.

They were interrupted with the sound of a bell as eight rolled by, L springing from the bed enthusiastically and stopping in front of the brunette.

'Come on K, it' s dinner time' he said while tugging lightly from K's shirt.

Both of them exited the room to dark corridors filled with the reverberation of running footsteps.

More tugging followed now from his sleeve. 'Hurry or there won't be anything left for us!' 

L exclaimed accelerating his pace dragging K all the way to the big dining hall. The old one was unwilling to leave K at the mercy of the other ravenous beasts that inhabited the orphanage, even if that mean keeping pace with his tiny legs would probably result in a shortage of the good cake for his own person.

L could not feel but wonder if this is what friendship felt like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuddos and coments make me happy so please spare some!


	4. ABC's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K meets more people and eats some food.

 

**Chapter 4**

 

 

The dining hall was not as K expected, it was filled with children of nearly all ages, but it was not as loud or as chaotic as it had been back in Japan.  
  
There were wooden tables littered all trough the spacious room, he imagined that in the morning it would have been lit by the enormous picture windows that adorned the walls reaching up towards the ceiling, at night through the light was warm and pleasant coming from the gold chandeliers that hung high. On the back, which is where they had entered from, were a few counters displaying very varied buffet options to top it off with a big refrigerator and a little kitchen counter.  
  
L steered them towards the only counter worth looking at, in his humble opinion, desserts, and he served himself a generous amount of chocolate and lemon cake (today's choice apparently) as well as some jelly , three éclairs, two scoops of strawberry ice cream with their corresponding sprinkles and syrup and to finish it of a varied plate of cookies and donuts. His serving tray was struggling to hold everything in but it would pull through like every night.  
  
K was incredulously looking at what his companion was picking up, each sweet cementing closer the idea that he was not completely sane.  
  
L on the other side was surprised to find the tables turned as K was observing him quite meticulously and with an expression akin to disbelief. He had to remind himself that K was new here and probably had not seen anyone eat like him before. The thing was that as much as L wouldn't mind, they couldn't stay the whole night looking at each other before the sweets table. More so because L had not yet seen them get in the room, and he would prefer to avoid the terrific trio if possible.  
  
'K, you should take some food, whatever you want. I will go get us a table, okay?'  
  
'Okay'  
  
K managed to get himself a bit of rice and some salmon, he was a bit peeved on the fact that he had to use western utensils, but he would adapt over time... He selected a fresh apple and searched for L with his sight, finding him in that crouched position he always sat on one of the far off tables, alone.  
  
He ignored the boisterous entrance a couple of kids made and went to sit with the sweets devourer. Said person now had a look discomfort and his jaw looked tight, something in the last few minutes had upset him. Time to find out.  
  
'L, is something wrong?'  
  
'Don't worry it's all right, but for your own good don't get mixed with those three if you can help it'  
He almost whispered, signalling with his chin at the loud trio from before.  
  
L kept eating more hurried now so K fastened his pace too, if L who was so big and strange was somehow bothered by those people he did not want to think of himself in any situation that warranted that reaction for the older teen.  
  
K made a bit on conversation trying to lighten the mood and fishing for information about L, who seemed a bit reluctant to share at first but opened up little by little when he discovered K would also share to if questioned.  
  
So by the time K was peeling his apple they had managed to bond over their mutual love for cats, the fact that L had offered as his taste tester if K ever decided to bake anything and how both of them enjoyed more Sherlock's short stories than the actual novels. He also learned L was 15 and had arrived here pretty young and became last years junior tennis champion. K shared he was Japanese (it's not as if L already didn't know that by looking at the dictionary...) and 11, they decided to play tennis together on the court Wammy had as soon as K got his new sport clothes.

 

* * *

 

 

  
Everything could not be sweets and roses apparently because just as K was finishing the apple L tensed up and his face became serious and cold. K was momentarily stunned and was ready to apologize for saying something rude when he heard fast approaching footsteps behind him.  
  
A guy appeared to his left letting his tray fall loudly on their table, only a jar of jam, two toasts and a spoon in it. Looking up K noticed the guy looked like a cheap copy of L, his hair although wild was duller and not the right tone, his face not as pale and the bags under his eyed not exactly real and a bit exaggerated. The eyes were what caught his attention, they were big and dark red, and wait, was he wearing mascara..?  
  
The other two made their apparitions while the maniac at his left cackled, a boy who looked quite plain, brown eyes with glasses, brown dull hair, pale, if he was and adjective he would be 'boring'. And a girl with long black hair and a mean stare. Boring chose to sit besides L with a strained smile, the girl besides him ignoring everyone completely as she kept reading and eating.  
  
Crazy had now stopped his weird laugh and had crouched himself like L, who on his part was levelling his doppelgänger with a flat disgusted stare. K felt he had to break the tense air somehow.  
  
'L, I am finished, should we go?'  
  
That elicited a normal 'Yes' from L while Crazy screamed 'No!' and hit the table with his palm. So while L was gathering all his plates back in the tray and looked ready to bolt K had brought Crazy's attention to himself.  
  
'And who are you?! How dare you sit here! You ignorant fool! L doesn't sit with anyone, go away!!' Crazy screamed for all to hear, looking weirdly over K's head and scrunching his nose at whatever he saw, showing his teeth at the end like an enraged animal.  
  
K on his part had seen enough documentaries on wilds animals and dealt with enough bullies to not be intimidated by this guy. So he remained calm took Crazy's hand and shook it.  
'I am K, I am new here and L and I should be going now.'  
  
Crazy was sporting a very confused expression and holding his hand away from himself as if it had personally offended him. The perfect chance for K to stand up and take his tray, while he saw from the corner of his eye L do the same, quickly shaking the hold Boring had on his arm.  
  
Sensing L's urgency K shouted a big 'Bye! ' and they retreated as fast as they could while hearing Crazy shout things like 'Where are you going!?' and 'We are not finished here! Come back!' thankfully they got fainter the far they both got from the lunch hall.

  
L promised he would explain while dragging K again back to his room. His reasoning being, that K was new so those three didn't know where he slept yet, while if they went to L' s room they would have company in twenty minutes or less.  
  
According to his explanation they were commonly called the ABC as that were their code names. Boring was A, although he went by Alex, and was the second child to arrive here after L himself, he was mostly tame, studious and a bit obsessed with L. Crazy was B, or Beyond for most people, he was the third to come and was as intelligent and obsessed with L as Alex was. The girl was C, she named herself Cujo, like Stephen King's creation, she liked dogs and medicine and was mostly impartial to everyone in the house except for D (or Danna) who she hated as the other girl, who usually came up with the names people used, had tried to name her Catherine. They went most places together although Cujo often wandered off to do her own thing, and it was best to avoid them.  
  
L also shared that they had taken upon themselves to investigate him and get closer to his person. While Alex had tried to be somewhat friendly, and by that meaning following him everywhere, trying to touch and cling to him as often as he could and mostly try to talk to him about things L had zero interest in. Beyond had gone all the way on becoming him, acting like him and chasing off anyone who dared to get too close, because he had internalized a desperate response L had given them years earlier when they wouldn't leave him be of 'I am better alone, so leave me be!' and decided it extended to everyone and everything.  
  
L looked sad and tired telling the story, he said that he did not mind being alone but that Beyond could go a bit far to ensure it.  
  
K understood what he was trying to say, B was a mix between and obsessive fanboy and a bully, so now that L had met him, and they somehow had enjoyed time together Beyond would try to make K stop being friends with L.  
  
They spoke well into the night about how the orphanage worked, how L wanted to be a detective and was already solving some cases from Scotland Yard, and how they were so obsessed with him because he was the first.  
  
Wammy House was peculiar, as it had normal exams and then the Saturday exams, those were about deduction and investigating, they were not compulsory but if you scored first you would be given the chance to work with real cases and would operate as detective L, the best in all of Great Britain. L had always scored first. A was always second and B was third. Once or twice A and B had changed positions but that is how it was.  
  
The more L spoke the better it felt, he had had these things bottled inside himself for so long that finally letting some go felt very relieving. It's true he also shared some of the same stories he had shared with K with Quilsh, but the old man mostly told him that A and B would get over it eventually and that L himself shouldn't worry about things like that, that everything would work out in the end.

The reclusive detective couldn't help but feel a bit of hate towards Beyond, it was not fair that after all this time he would not leave L alone, worse, he would try to make K leave. It was not fair that when L finally met someone who shared his interests and didn't run after seeing him, B would try to drive his friend away. 

 

* * *

  
  
K noticed L had been reflecting and getting agitated as time in silence passed. He was quite tired and couldn't help but yawn. They were both sitting in his bed and as much as he was enjoying the conversation the jet lag was beginning to get to him. His companion of course noticed and although reluctant he got to his feet.  
  
'I should be going' he said unsure and looking to his own bare feet.  
  
'L is something wrong?'  
  
'No, well... Just... they will be probably waiting for me... To harass me into telling them about you.'  
  
The younger of the two felt sad, L did not deserve the scrutiny or the harassment of those two, as intelligent and as weird as he was, he was just a kid like the rest of them.  
  
' How about you go look, if they are there you can always come back and sleep with me'  
  
' You would do that?... For me?'  
  
' That is what friends do isn't it?'

K, although a bit awkward for the fact he had met L just that same day, was accustomed to sharing a bed, Sayu sometimes had nightmares and would snuggle with him when going to their parents room was too scary. And he also had slept once or twice at Yamamoto's where they had taken turns playing with his Gameboy under the covers.  
  
'If I am not back in ten minutes I have either decide to stay there or got caught, will you wait for me?'

  
'Sure'  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the ABC:
> 
> A and B belong to Another Note (Cool read), I always pictured A as a boy so that is what he is here. Also yes, B has the eyes but for now he doesn't know Japanese so he is just confused because that is how Light's name is written.(Basically he is just seeing a bunch of Kanji and numbers.) But don't worry he is just as crazy as always.  
> I got Cujo from L changes the world, altough there she is named Kujo, still as I already had a K and I do like Stephen King I decided to put it as a minor change. 
> 
> (I usually like to put canonical characters over OC' s when possible, still I don't know any D and I found it a bit weird that the top three are boys, so Danna had to exist and compensate a little)
> 
> Coments and Kudos give me the validation I need so please give some!


	5. Tighty whities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys get closer and Watari gets mentally scared.

** Chapter 5: **

 

 

Eight minutes later a faint knock alerted K of L's return. He was informed that the trio were waiting in the stairs of the third floor, where L's room was situated (Along with Mr Wammys and other commodities, the perks of getting to choose from an empty mansion). Upon seeing this from a corner L had returned with haste.

  
  
And so it was decided, L would spend the night.

  
Decision reached, both of them wandered silently to a little bathroom on the same floor to brush their teeth (In K's case, as L had nothing to use) and use the bathroom before going to sleep.  
  
This gave time for L to wonder what the heck he was doing. The day before he had been secluded in his own spacious rooms eating the cake Quilsh provided to him trough day and night and solving cases to his heart contents. Today he had been following an eleven year old he just met around, ran away from the ABC and then decided to sleep in said eleven years old room. A big part of him was beginning to flare up in protest at the notion, he was an antisocial chronic insomniac, what was he doing? Another part of him reasoned weakly that K was his friend right? So it was okay whatever happened... His brain sadly could not find a right answer, he knew the theoretical basis of human relationships, but he would be lying if he did not admit his total inexperience on the subject and the fact that today was the longest he had ever spent in another person's company (aside from Quilsh) since being orphaned.  
  
K shaking him broke his internal monologue, it was time to go back and face the consequences of his poor decision-making, L thought.  
  
Once in the room K changed and put his pyjamas, comfortable patterned flannel ones, while his companion observed him without shame.  
  
' You know L, people normally look the other way when one of their friends is changing'  
  
'I guess they do' The older of the two answered without averting his gaze displaying an air of fake innocence.  
  
'Now, you don't have any pyjamas hiding under that baggy shirt, do you?'  
  
'I do not'  
  
'Well in that case know that you are not getting in my bed with jeans on' Now it was K's turn to smirk at the fastidious way L looked at his jeans.  
  
'Well and what would you suggest?' L said with a hint of malice and an invisible brow arched.  
  
'Take them of and sleep in your underwear, people do it all the time' K smirk did not waver.  
  
After a stare contest L did as he was told, now a bit flustered before the inquisitive stare and crossed arms K sported, as he watched his jeans just fall to the floor to leave him standing there baggy shirt and tightly whites on. Worst of it was K's self-satisfied smirk while he evaluated him.  
  
On his side K did have a feeling of self-satisfaction upon seeing L so vulnerable, and even better, the tightly whites. K couldn't help but be surprised at first, L was 15 and wearing that? He knew he should not judge the other too much as he himself had been wearing Nasa themed briefs, but hey, Nasa was cool, and they were briefs! All the older kids wore boxers, briefs of boxer briefs, and they sure made fun of Yamada in the changing room when he was wearing the very same thing L sported. A rawer part of himself, whispered tightly whites are for babies! Just as the thirteen year olds had chanted. He couldn't help but smirk a bit more.  
  
Now awkwardness aside K was tired, making L squirm a bit was fun payback, but he could not stay awake much more.  
  
'Come on you go in first'  
  
L complied. They ended up laying side by side in K's bed. It would have been uncomfortable any other time but K was still tiny and had some baby fat left, meaning the jutted angles of L's lanky frame did not inconvenience him that much, and they could both surprisingly fit with minimal contact. Now the only problem that presented itself was getting L to sleep. L himself informed his younger companion about the fact that the most he would probably get were four hours as he had not slept in two days, K was surprisingly fine with it and just told him to leave when he needed too. Still, L's eyes would not stay shut much and the strange environment did not help at all.  
  
Somehow between sleepy jawns K suggested telling him about a topic that was not exactly exciting but of interest to the wannabe detective. And that is how L found himself talking about different type of cakes and their elaboration while looking at the ceiling, at first he heard little affirmation sounds as K tried to stay awake and keep the conversation going but finally when the little alarm clock in the nightstand hit twelve the only thing L could hear was his own voice and the deep breaths of his nighttime companion. He persisted still feeling comforted by the topic and finally began to yawn himself at around half one a.m shortly knowing no more.

 

* * *

  
On the third floor Quilsh Wammy found himself dumbfounded at the sudden vanishing of his charge who was not in his room and had certainly not fallen asleep in the kitchen again. Wherever L was, the old gentleman hoped he was alright. L knew the orphanage like the back of his hand, if he wanted to hide he would not be found.  
  
Tomorrow would tell.

 

* * *

 

  
  
L Lawliet felt warm and cozy, he did not want to wake up no matter how much the little rays of sunlight that found their way trough the folds of the heavy curtains insisted. Eyes open he looked at an unfamiliar ceiling and moving his head to the side he glimpsed a mop of brown hair and a little alarm clock on the nightstand that read seven thirty. He debated on the benefits of going back to sleep when his brain supplied that he should process again his environment as neither the mop of brown hair nor the room layout matched his own. More so, to examine the fact that tiny arms were grasping his left one while a head rested awkwardly on his arm, on top of the fact that he could feel a leg draped upon his bare legs.  
  
That is why he didn't like sleeping, his brain always struggled the morning after coming up with wild conclusions. He gave a brief breathy laugh at the fact that for a moment he had even questioned himself if he had gone home with someone tonight. Lifting a bit the duvet he made sure it was indeed his new friend there. He almost woke K up before he realized the problem he was sporting. Being a teenager sucked. It should have gone down by then alas it had not, probably the human contact and his wild thoughts upon waking up.  
  
He blushed knowing he had to wait it out and hopefully make it go away. A supply of images of Quilsh and Roger naked made a way into his brain but it barely relented. On the other hand if he woke up K he probably would not have time to hide it with his jeans, and then K would be faced with it. K who was eleven and surely still naive about these things. Worse, K would probably think he was a pervert and never want to get close to him again. Being a teenager really really sucked!

  
  
Seven fifty rolled by and K was awoken by some jostling, ugh he was so warm, he really did hate mornings! Lifting his head from his warm pillow and wiping some saliva that had trickled from the corner of his mouth he was faced with two big black eyes. Getting to the realization that his pillow and the warm thing he was cuddling was his older friend was embarrassing, yet Light Yagami was too prideful to show it, deflection was the answer. Maybe a bit of probing, as the older was avoiding his eyes for some reason.  
  
'Good morning L, did you sleep well?'  
  
'Yes, a solid six hours which is surprising. I shall meet you in the lunch hall in twenty minutes?' L uttered while jumping out of bed and heading to the door.  
'L wait!' The brunette exclaimed as the other opened the door 'Aren't you forgetting something?'  
  
'I doubt K needs any help with his morning routine, so I should be leaving'  
  
'No stupid, your pants!'  
  
And so there was L, door completely open only in his underwear sporting a look of absolute panic as he threw himself at his jeans just as the esteemed Quilsh Wammy was wandering the exact same hallway.

 

  
The poor man looked trough the door of the new occupant of his orphanage, then he wished he had not. There L was crouched on the floor cradling his oversized jeans to his chest while looking at him with building horror, and K still in bed laughing maniacally, probably at the scene that was unravelling in front of him.  
  
'It's not what you think!'  
  
Because as gifted as L was, social situations were never his forte, he did not realize that by uttering that phrase the effect would obviously be the opposite.  
  
'L put those pants on and follow me to my room'  
  
'I swear I just slept with K!'  
  
Quilsh didn't think he could stand any more of this, L was digging his own grave. And even though there were no bystanders the sound of K's laugh and grasps for air while he wiped his tears were enough humiliation.  
  
Roger was right, at this rate his whole hair would turn white, and it was all because of the awkward boy he considered his son.

 

* * *

 

 

  
K got out of bed and began his morning routine after L was almost hauled out of the room, jeans not quite on yet.  
  
Showering, washing his teeth, changing in new clothes and most importantly fixing his hair did usually take more than twenty minutes, but he could not afford to be late his first day of classes. Light Yagami had a perfect record, K would too.  
  
The lunch hall was as crowded as the day before and just as loud, now there was the addition of two cooks, a motherly looking lady making pancakes and a younger and eager one making eggs and other meaty goods. There was no rice nor any of the traditional Japanese breakfast options, so he would have to settle for an English one.  
  
He got himself some green tea and a plate with some toast and went to request and egg and maybe some bacon. She was very forthcoming and supplied her name as she acknowledged he was new there. After being served, thanking her and wishing her a good morning she went to whisper loudly to her companion about him. From what it was said she was glad and surprised by his politeness and both of them concluded about how he was 'an absolute darling', inferring by their tone he surmised it must be a positive thing. He still needed to expand his vocabulary though.  
  
L was nowhere to be seen, probably getting a scolding from Mr Wammy, and no tables were empty. He always believed that sometimes the best defence was an attack, which is why he went straight to the ABC's table. It was his turn to startle them. Because even tough K had the face of an angel he had been manipulating people since he discovered that 'Mommy it was an accident! I did not mean to push Sayu that hard!' worked when he was five.

  
He slid next to Beyond and let his tray fall just as the other had done the day before. Making all of them give a little jump and got B to choke on the strawberry jam he was gluping. It was a bizarre sight to be sure.

  
' Alex, Beyond, Cujo I hope everything is fine this morning?'

  
'Yes, what about yo-' 'Mhhm' 'YOU! What are you doing here?! '

  
'I am doing fine Alex, thanks for asking' K delivered first with a smile 'And as you can see I am having breakfast, for a future detective you are not very observant Beyond'

  
  
That earned K a low chuckle from C and an apologetic reaction from A. He guessed that out of the three Alex would probably be the easiest to befriend, Cujo would not care and Beyond, well he would come along too. If all went to plan he would have the group on his side and out of his business.  
  
'How dare you! I am plenty observant. So much as to notice that after you left L did not return to his room. What did you do little runt? Did you murder him to take his place'  
  
'On the contrary, he just slept with me'  
  
'He would never! I will tell Mr Wammy about it, getting grounded on the first day sure will be punishment enough.'  
  
'Oh but you see, Mr Wammy already knows, he actually caught us in the act.'  
Sometimes baiting his older peers was too much fun, he had to control himself not to let more than a little chuckle escape, as he saw from his peripheral vision how Alex was turning more scarlet the more he spoke.  
  
' That can't be! You are a lying little rat! And when I see L I will tell him all the bad things you said about him.'  
  
'Hey L! L! Stop hiding and come here!' boomed Cujo unexpectedly going as far as standing up to wave. She was undoubtedly enjoying the conversation as much as Alex probably wanted to faint in that instant.  
  
L, looking betrayed and sulking came to their table, thankfully new shirt and jeans on.  
  
'Hey L, Beyond here doesn't believe you sleep in my room last night'  
  
'Wait! -' Yes I did sleep at K's last night'  
  
'You did!' Alex, looking less red now, and Beyond, looking accusingly at L exclaimed.  
  
With a long-suffering sigh L crouched next to K and began to stuff his face looking like a beaten puppy at K's mischievous smile.  
  
Beyond still glancing at L, or most importantly above L's head, mumbled something and then took both of K's shoulders forcing him to face the unstable teen.  
  
'Is K L' s friend now? '  
  
' Hmm I guess.. ' The other crouching teen replied in between mouthfuls of strawberry cake.  
  
' I do not like K, but he did something and I don't know what, but I approve. For now he can be L's friend and B's friend too'  
  
A heartfelt and weird message coming from an unlikely source, but not an unwelcome one.

After hearing it, it was L's turn to choke.

  
  
After that the rest of them shared the moment of not knowing what the hell was up with the resident psycho and thus finished breakfast in silence each of them getting up shortly to get to their respective classes.  
  
L was left there with the promise of sharing lunch with K and fuming in new and strange feelings. In the end Beyond had not done as predicted and tried to pry them apart, instead he had done the unexpected, as always, and offered K his friendship. L was not happy, he could live with B trying to end their friendship, but he had never been good at sharing, less so when B wanted to take K for himself.

  
He would not allow it! K was his friend, and his alone. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light was too good in previous chapters but he wouldn't be himself if he wast the little judgemental asshole we know and love. Just like L, who is very posesive of his things. 
> 
> And don't worry nothing NSFW will happen between tiny Light and L, that will come when they are adults. But I must point out that L is an awkward teenager and this kind of shit happens to guys all the time.
> 
> I don't know if I should make a bit of a deep dive on B explaining the things he is seeing. For now I will explain here: he saw L's life span grow, and because it happened after cementing his friendship with K he figured out that was the reason. That and another particular weirdness associated with K's life span.
> 
> Ages chart: L(15), Alex (14), Beyond and Cujo (13), K(11).
> 
>  
> 
> Please tell me what you thought and if I should do the B thing and maybe the rest of the ABCs impressions or just a chapter of them. Don't forget to Kuddo too!
> 
> (Decided to change the rating because of L's boner)


	6. Everybody loves K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Wammy haunted?

 

**Chapter 6:**

 

The week was uneventful to say the least. To Light's surprise his class was filled with kids ranging from four to twelve, for that trimester all his classes were compulsory, after that he would be allowed to choose for himself. After all he had arrived in the middle of the school year and up to that point had only received the age appropriate Japanese education, so in Mr Wammy's words ' He was ages behinds his peers at the orphanage'. They had discussed it intently and although everyone had to take the compulsory classes they never stated when. So Light being the overachiever that he was decided to take them all at once and be done with them forever.  
  
Would it be a lot of work? Yes. Could Light Yagami handle it? Absolutely.  
  
Going back to his classes, the attendees fluctuated quite a bit, advanced math, chemistry and physics had J, P and Q as well as some 7-10 year olds who he did not know the name of (as they did not have letters) and the little albino kid Near who played with his toys most of the class. He knew this because the only seat available had been with him.  
  
Then in the afternoon they had class till six, language and history, that pulled a smaller crowd of mainly nine year olds as well A, who he found companionship with. From what he could tell A was a bit wary of him but at the same time relieved at not being the only '' old'' person in the class.  
  
From what he could gather both L, B and C had already done their compulsory classes when they arrived, and now we're pursuing other interests.

 

* * *

 

  
K did not waste any time in making himself know at the orphanage. L was the' ideal ' top of the food chain, popular because of his intelligence and age but mostly admired in silence and better left alone. The ABC were a force to be reckoned, the pranks and evil little machinations they took part in ensured no one messed with them. Which left a clear power vacuum that K intended to fill, back in Japan he had always been popular and just because he changed country and circumstances it did not have to change. After all popularity gave you power and Light had always been a bit hungry for it.  
  
First he appealed to J who introduced him to P and Q, the girl group was friendly, and he soon gained their favour, by Thursday he already met at least 75% of the letters and was generally well liked. Most of them treated him with respect, after all if he hung out with the L it must mean he was at least important, he had also gained the respect of the terrific trio, which was short for amazing. More so when instead of a rude recluse or a nasty psycho he was found to be caring and polite.  
  
K's research, still inconclusive as it had only been less that a week, showed that the orphans reacted very positively to his caring demeanour and his politeness. He tried not to be overly eager to help, but he really wanted to get that stage finished and done for as soon as possible. The brunette firmly believed the fact that once you gained a reputation it was quite hard to shake it off. So if K became known for being nice and helpful then he could drop the act progressively but keep the positive views of his peers. A simple plan really, work hard for a month and then sleep in your fame, with the bonus that teachers and faculty would forgive faster or even deny his transgressions altogether : 'Because K is such a good kid, he would never do that!'  
  
His research had coincidentally begun with L, his friend was quite the messy eater and when he wiped a piece of cream that had comically stayed on the tip of L's nose the reaction had been surprisingly favourable. At first, he thought it was a fluke as most contact with his pale companion resulted in a small smile, probably product of the fact that the insomniac was probably touch starved (But that was another project he still needed to tweak). Then he decided to experiment.  
  
His second subject was Near, he helped him onto his seat and got his toys aligned before class. That earned him a shy thanks and another small smile, positive but still inconclusive, Near was four and was quite the loner like L himself. He kept doing it though, maybe because it reminded him a bit of Sayu and maybe because the albino was rater cute when he came sleepy to class and lifted his arms for K to lift him up.  
  
By Wednesday, he had succeeded with two socially inept people and it was time to go for the kill. If this worked then he could certainly employ his perfect Yagami charm in everyone else and succeed in his ploy. It was time for plan B.  
  
If L was a messy eater Beyond was like a lion gorging up on his prey, everything was chunky and red by the time he was finished. The best  
time to act was when the copycat was gorging himself on strawberry jam, he was focused and silent, K snuck a napkin in his collar and wiped the jam that was running down his chin to his neck. After B finished his jar he was surprised to find the napkin and his white shirt whiter that ever had been after breakfast, he only grumbled a bit as a thank you and offered a sticky key he somehow produced from his jeans pocket. (Later he discovered it was another key to his room, he did not want to think how B had acquired it nor what had he done there)

 

* * *

 

  
  
Apart from the launch of the 'Everybody loves K' plan nothing very exciting happened to him. L had showed him his room, and he was not jealous at all, it's not as he needed that much space or a king bed, and he certainly did not envy the big closet or the amazing view not at all! The fact that he had decided their get together should mostly happen in L's room was not because any of these things. It was obvious L felt more comfortable there, with his comfortable sofa and his mini-fridge. Yes, that's why!  
  
They surely spent a lot time hanging out, K knew after Mondays show Mr Wammy would probably deem inappropriate how they stayed hours after the sun had gone down talking. Yet L was the most interesting person he had ever met, his friend was intelligent, resourceful and a bit of a spoiled brat once he got comfortable enough. How could K pass this opportunity?  
  
Back in Japan everything was monotonous, none of his peers could match his intelligence, even the older ones were dumb as rocks! He knew that there were many subjects he still had not mastered but realistically that would only take him a few years. A few painful years attending classes about stuff he already knew surrounded by idiots, and them maybe joining the police to solve cases surrounded by more idiots. What a black future.  
  
He did truly miss his mom and Sayu a lot, his dad too, although he had never been home much so with him he could always pretend he was working and would come back later. The psychologist had told him he should stop doing that after his first visit, sometimes though it wasn't so easy to accept.  
  
As much as he hated it in the foster home where everyone was roomed together he now found a good reason for it. Being alone in the night was lonely and invited bad thoughts. To counter this he stayed with L until his eyes dropped and then went to the first floor bathrooms to wander de silent halls a bit.  
  
Nothing prepared him for Thursday night though.  
  
He had spent the afternoon lounging in L's magnificent sofa while doing his homework, they had a quiet dinner, and then he went back to being a couch potato.

 

  
L had grown comfortable after the first day of K choosing a good spot and realizing he would not break or rummage trough his stuff. His little friend was quite content with being drowned in blankets and watching whatever crime documentary L was interested in. Most importantly when K was distracted he would play with L's hair and that felt great. All in all it took L three days to decide he would indeed keep K as his friend, he was nice, paid attention to L when he spoke and hated sweets (L's babies were safe.) the downsides were some light teasing and a lot of friendly touches (L took the later out of the downsides part quickly).  
  
  
  
  
When eleven thirty rolled around K emerged from his blanket mountain and L made a distressed noise at having his hair left alone. It was time for K to go to his own room, if only to avoid giving Mr Wammy a heart attack. And with a quick goodbye he bounded down the stairs to his room and then to the first floor.  
  
The bathroom was illuminated with neon white lights that hurt K's eyes while he brushed his teeth. He finished his business quickly and exited the bathroom on autopilot. Of course as distracted as he was he did not process at first the white thing creeping trough the floor disappearing into the next hallway.  
  
K came to the sudden realization that the house was too silent and probably a hundred years old. In conclusion, it was haunted. That was a ghost, wasn't it!?  
  
He had to know, but at the same time he wanted to sprint to L's room and demand to have a sleepover there. K was no coward, was he? No! Yet he tiptoed quietly to the end of said hallway and peeked from the corner to see the white thing creep again towards the lunch hall. K did not really want to confront the ghost much less with the toothbrush as his only weapon, yet he knew he would stay awake all night if he didn't, so after it he went.  
  
Walking as silently as humanly possible he approached the half opened doors. Nothing looked out of place inside however he did hear some rummaging. Now it was the time to confront the ghost, K did his best to remember Scooby-Doo's lesson, there was always someone human behind the mask. For his sanity he hoped there was.  
  
Clutching his toothbrush like it was a weapon he jumped to the white creature only giving a war cry as warning.

 

  
  
' **Near!?!** '

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light might not be Kira in this but he still is a sneaky little brat with world domination as his goal. Still he does have a heart even if he would not admit to it.
> 
> L does not make much of an appearance I'm afraid. But you are introduced to the world cutest orphan (aka Near). And B is still a creep.
> 
> Please Kuddo and Coment, it really makes my day. I would love to hear your opinion on K's plan and what B might have done.


	7. The talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It really wasn't L's week...

 

**Chapter 7**

 

It was Saturday, 7 am and K did not want to get up. The week had been stressful to say the least, he longed for some peace and quiet yet even though his first impression was of a quiet and peaceful orphanage reality could not be further away from the truth. It was true that half of the blame laid with him, as he had spent every night talking to L until he felt tired and his usual eight hours of beauty sleep had transformed themselves in six or seven if he was lucky. He hoped that with time he could get his old night habits back but knowing Wammy's inhabitants that would be very difficult. Every one of them had dark circles and probably insomnia, at least L was courteous enough to wait until six to come and get him.  
  
B wasn't, he had given locking up his door because of him, the copycat decided that it would be a great idea to pick his lock and wait for him to wake up Thursday night, gulping an entire jar of jam while crouched over his sleeping body. He was ashamed of the high pitched scream he let out when he was woken up by some slopy things falling in his face. The worst was the fact that B spent nearly five minutes laughing at him, and then seriously asked if K knew how to make home made jam. (Which he actually did, but Light had always been a grumpy boy if awoken in the middle of the night, so he just told him to get out and promised death instead)

 

* * *

 

 

  
On Friday they had some free time which was nice, and L had shown K some cases to study for his first detective exam and explained what to expect. All would have been good and dandy if not for Mr Wammy popping in unannounced a couple of times to check on them. Apparently the man wasn't over Mondays morning yet. After every visit L looked apologetic and cringed a bit sparkling K's curiosity.  
  
'L, what exactly happened after Mr Wammy hauled you away? He looks uneasy...'  
  
'Well nothing much, he was more ashamed than angry thankfully, and well he inquired about the reason of my... Stay overnight in your room'.  
  
'I see, so he did not ground you or anything?'  
  
'Not really, well he.. Eh.. He just explained how my choice of words could be misleading, and he... eh... Gavemethetalk?' finished hastily the flushed detective.  
  
'The what? L you know I am still learning, don't go that fast or I can't understand!' complained the brunette a bit confused but also relishing in his friend's embarrassment.  
  
'The talk, K. '  
  
'I don't understand... He talked to you, yes?'  
  
'No K you know The talk. ' Tried the older of the two to explain yet struggling against the language barrier.  
  
'I don't know what you mean, even if you insist on repeating the talk I still don't get it!'  
  
'God K, the talk about how babies are made!' Exploded the older one, tomato red. He couldn't even look K in the eyes after the admission.  
  
'Oh sekkusu? Why does it bother you so much?'  
  
'It's embarrassing! Wait what do you know about it anyway?' He protested.  
  
'Enough I think to be safe... Why? What did he tell you?' Now K did in fact know a little bit about it, but mostly that you should always wear a condom if you did not want children, L did not have to know he ignored how things worked in detail.  
  
L on his end was still too embarrassed to process properly what had just happened. All this time he had operated under the belief that K was an innocent little thing, and now it turned out he knew all about sex and stuff he shouldn't at eleven. Now that left him wondering if K was an early bloomer, or he was just hearing about it while everyone else already knew this stuff. And now that would be embarrassing, he, L, the best detective in all England who didn't know anything about sex. What a joke. Even K an eleven year old seemed to know more than him, he wanted the floor to shallow him. If it was unbearable to have to sit and listen to Wammy give him the talk, just as the previous year he had given him another talk about puberty when he had stained his bedsheets again and failed to hide it, now he was the one giving the talk to K who would probably laugh at him because 'Oh L but how could you not know this?' or a 'I thought you were the most intelligent here, I guess I am wrong, I'll leave now and go talk to Beyond about adult stuff that you probably know nothing about!' Well that one may have been a bit of an over reaction but...  
  
'Earth to L!' K said pinching his arm and successfully getting him out of the tangent.  
  
'Sorry I was just thinking about how to explain it' Nice save L, it would have worked if you had kept your stoic mask instead of cringing, he thought.  
'So you know about puberty, right? About the hair growing everywhere, the pimples, the voice changing and the raging hard ons you get at the most inappropriate times...'  
  
Of course when he found the courage to look up his eyes met K's horrified face.  
  
Great L had just traumatized an eleven year old who was indeed as innocent as he thought at first. If God existed he was ready and willing to receive a bolt from the sky, please?  
  
'No no, keep going. I need to know, even if I don't like it...' K pleaded now his turn to blush.  
  
In that manner they spent the day, instead of L taking about his passion and looking through old cases K received a very weird talk by a very unwilling speaker.  
  
L had never been happier for K to go, the little one may have been his friend but after what they had been trough he doubted even a bath would make the guilt of corrupting a pure soul go away. This was not L's week that was for sure.

 

* * *

 

  
Saturdays breakfast was loud and animated, everyone was over the moon on having free time. Beyond had be boasting since he finished his toast about how he would destroy L this time, just watch me you coward! A was frantically looking through cases with now a cold milk and C was nowhere to be seen. K on his end had a few questions about the previous days talk with L but if the latter couldn't even meet his gaze there was obviously no point in asking. It was an understanding that their table was buzzing with excitement and tension.  
  
K felt two tiny arms embrace him from behind, with a quick look he saw it was just Near whom was probably hiding from that rude roommate of his, just as he had been that fateful night. Unknown to him he had sealed a pack with the devil by helping Near out, now he had become the official cookie reacher for the albino. Yet how could he say no to that little smile and a polite 'can you give me some cookies please?' in the sweetest voice he had ever heard. He could not help taking the little boy in his arms and carrying him to the kitchen to retrieve as many vanilla cookies as his little heart desired.  
  
At first Near had reminded him of Sayu, but now he could appreciate the boy lacked the mischief and rowdiness his sister possessed, he reminded him more of the white bunny the young boy liked to carry around (or drag as the thing was as big as he was).  
  
He allowed Near to sit in his lap, bunny by their side between themselves and L, and eat his cookies with warm milk. K instantly felt a bit more relaxed, the others were buzzing but K was suddenly calm, kind of like L.  
  
The crouched teen had tried in vengeance to steal a cookie of the white haired child, sadly that had only earned him a slap on the hand and a disproving stare from his best friend. He would not have tried to steal some if K had brought cookies back for him, after all what made the kid so special that made K bring him cookies and cuddle him? The brunette had never done anything similar for him (if he did not count that embarrassing morning subconscious cuddling). L was jealous again, and because of that he felt an immediate dislike for the child, who by the snide smile he directed towards his own person while getting more comfortable in K's lap probably felt the same. It looked like L had another nemesis, a very cute and fluffy one who obviously wanted K's attention. He would not stand for it! B was enough, now he also had to compete with that Near and apparently half the orphanage, he hated it. The sooner they realized he was K's favourite the better.

  
  
The walk towards the classroom was tense, Near had given K a hug of good luck which for some weird reason had made him feel more tranquil. L had given him the side eye after that, and he had offered the older one a good luck hug just so he didn't feel left out. Beyond of course had broken the moment by cooing and then asking if everyone would also get a good luck hug in a baby voice. K's eyebrow had twitched with restraint anger and in defiance he had indeed given L a quite awkward good luck hug.  
  
Each of them received a manilla folder and a brief explanation. The faster you solved it the higher grade you would get, correct deductions also gave you points, it was more important to get the most you could right. K opened the folder to reveal a bunch of papers and photographs of crime scenes.

  
The case was the Shibuya Skinner, solved by the one and only Suichi Aizawa. Light Yagami knew this case, he had helped solve it when he was nine, he had heard all about it when Aizawa, months later, was invited to their home to celebrate his imminent fatherhood. His gaze met Mr Wammys in a mutual understanding.

 

On Sunday the board announced K to be N°1.

 

All hell broke loose. The L had been defeated for the first time in his life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and give some kuddos, I need some feedback and validation my dudes!
> 
> Awkward L is back, and Light is just doing his best.


	8. In a ditch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: abuse and a bit of low aggression. L is a dick here, I am sorry!

 

**Chapter 8:**

 

In the middle of a sea of people was L, completely still and looking at the board in stunned silence. He had been there standing for an hour, since the results were posted. Somehow his brain could not process what had happened. L had always been first, he was what everyone else strived to be, he was the best, and that is what made him special. He had never in his 15 yeas of existence known defeat nor had he been denied anything, so of course the higher you are the harder the fall.  
  
His insomnia meant he was always up the first which is why he was always the first to see the results, it was always a good way to ensure his triumph and gauge the mood A and B would have for the rest of the week. Yet that Sunday morning was different, he went to the board and noticed his name wasn't in the first place as usual, he doubled checked and the results didn't change.  
  
1° K  
2° L  
3° A  
:

  
Still, he couldn't stop looking at it and hoping that the next time he looked the results would magically transform in what they should be. An hour and a half later he was roused from his stupor by a shriek, a high pitched scream filled with fury, B had just arrived, and he wasn't even on the top three. A was by his side trying to calm the beast but you could see he was equally devastated having been thrown from his second place. The worst of all was that K wasn't even there, he, the one who cause all of this and threw the order of Wammy House to chaos hadn't even bothered to show up.  
  
As B screamed and threw profanities around while L's anger bubbled up to a boiling point, and he found himself agreeing with most of B's angry rambling. Because yes, that snake had just come to destroy them and steal what was rightfully theirs, he had ensured their friendship and then used them to climb up to the top. Dammit, L himself had helped him revise and explained everything, he should have just let K rot, maybe that way this wouldn't have happened. He had opened his heart and confessed his hidden dreams and hopes to him just so K could tear them down and stomp on them.  
  
L was seething, palms stinging with the fresh wounds his chipped nails caused as he couldn't help but tighten his fists. Because for the first time in his life L felt true hate, he wanted K gone, and he would drag the snake away from Wammy House himself if he had to.

 

* * *

 

  
It was 8:45 am when K's door burst open with a boom. K was awoken by an arm yanking him out of his very warm bed. He fell to the floor with a thud and his attacker changed his grip to his brown hair.  
  
'L what...?' yet he did not have time to even finish the sentence before he was hauled up and quickly led out of the room, as L pulled his hair forcefully making him walk as fast as he could with his short legs in a bowed position. He tripped twice in some stairs that just went down and down. K was so scared. He had tried to get L's hand off his hair but that just resulted in the older one pulling harder. He had also tried to tell his friend to stop, to let him go, but that didn't work either, they just kept going.  
  
They exited the big mansion trough a back door, K was holding back tears as they advanced to the courtyard. As a last resort K tried to stop in his tracks and bear with the hair pulling, sadly his strength only halted L for a brief moment before K was being tugged again with even more force. He fell to the ground but that did not stop L who kept walking as if what he was dragging was a sack of potatoes instead of a crying child. By the time they reached the big fence K had managed to find his footing and hobble as best as he could after his supposed best friend.  
  
L lead them trough the forest until he found the clearing he was looking for. There was a big hole in the ground which would be a more fitting home for the snake he was dragging. The crying wuss would probably slither out if he tried, like he had seen B do when C had pushed him in last year. But hopefully he would be found by someone and taken far far away.  
  
'L, why are you doing this?! Please stop now it hurts! I want to go back!' screamed K between sniffs.

  
'Now now K you know perfectly well what you did, you little cheater. We are not going back. Get in the hole.'

  
'No I don't want to, leave me alone!'

  
'Get in the hole!'

  
'I DON'T WANT TO! Just leave me alone I don't know why you are doing this but you are crazy!'

  
K was subsequently pushed into the hole.

  
  
'Wait L don't leave me here! I'm sorry!' K tried to amend, even if he didn't know why his friend was so angry with him, he was willing to take the blame if it meant he wouldn't be left alone.  
  
'I won't fall for your innocent act again K, we both know what a wicked monster you are. And that this is what you deserve. Don't ever think about coming back to Wammy's.' Announced L before turning back and leaving.

 

* * *

 

  
  
At first K tried to get out but the walls were too high and the only thing he managed to do was throw more dirt inside and hurt his hands. As if he already didn't have enough with his bum, his head and his bare feet. He gave up a bit later, just curling up and crying. He really hoped that L forgave him for whatever he had done and come back for him soon, after all he doubted his thin pyjamas would be enough to withsand the cold of England's night.

  
  
L on his side felt oddly satisfied. He went back to K's room and made his bed making it seem as if nothing was amiss. It was Sunday which meant no classes coupled with the fact that K had only been here a week, well, L was pretty sure there would be no one who would miss him. And if they did they would have no idea where K was so there was no danger of someone bringing him back.

 

* * *

 

  
  
Lawliet felt accomplished for the rest of the morning, no one bothered him until Quilsh came at 12 with tea and pastries. Sadly the good mood could not last.  
  
'Dear I've been looking for K, yet I can't find him. Would you know where he is at this hour? '  
  
' And why would I know that? ' The teen felt a spike of anxiety flare up. It was a bad idea to answer with such a dry and cutting tone.  
  
' Well I was under the impression you were quite close to each other... '  
  
' The last I saw of him was last night I'm afraid. '  
  
' I see. Well if you happen to see him please tell him I've been looking for him.'  
  
'Of course'.  
  
He happily munched his pastries and forced himself to forget about the kid. Even if a little something edged him to confess, he squashed it and kept doing his work.  
  
He had an early lunch when he knew the mess hall would be deserted and went back to lock himself in his room. He would love to say he had been calm as a cucumber but that was very far from the truth, he had been feeling very anxious and questioning his actions.

  
  
5 pm came with Quilsh bringing more tea, this time with some donuts and a slice of fruit cake.  
  
'So no sign of K eh?'  
  
' I'm afraid not Quilsh'.  
  
' And do you really not know where he could be? Not even a guess? '  
  
'Hmm he had gotten quite close to the ABC so maybe you should look there, on the other hand maybe he is with someone of his class.' L was irritated, was K the only thing Quilsh wanted to talk about? Did he perhaps suspect something?  
  
L felt paranoid. Quilsh was not dumb, he was an amazing inventor so maybe he did suspect. It wasn't a wide stretch, after all it was highly suspicious that K just happened to disappear the morning he surpassed L. Was this what killers felt after committing the act? This gut wrenching feeling that yearned to get out and vomit his confession? L didn't feel good about his behaviour any more, he felt trapped between a sword and a hard place. If he confessed he doubted Quilsh would only accept an apology, he may even throw L out, after all he had K now, a younger more pleasant detective. On the other hand if he left K there and was found he didn't doubt the consequences would be much harsher. More so if something happened to him. He didn't even know if the kid was okay after the way he treated him that morning.

Fear kept him rooted to the spot.  


 

* * *

  
  
  
The sun had just gone down and there had not been any sign of K. L had not been able to concentrate all afternoon alternating between feeling like any second Quilsh would burst trough his door to scold him and absolute guilt and worry.  
  
At 8:45 he managed to make his trembling legs move. It took him ten minutes to gather the courage to open his door and grab a flashlight for his trek.  
  
The chilly wind hit his face as he powered trough the woods, feeling worse by the second. He couldn't make himself peer into the hole as much as he tried, his legs felt like the weighed a ton and his breathing was quite laboured.  
  
'K are you still there?' he asked with a shaky voice.  
  
'L?' K's voice whispered scratchy and weak.  
  
The former exhaled and looked in. There he was, still in his pyjamas, now dirty with earth and blood, curled in a little ball, pleading red eyes staring acusingly into the depths of his soul. L knew in that instant that he had fucked up big time. He needed to make things better.  
  
He made K get up and got him out picking him up and fitting his little body inside his coat. K's skin was cold and his breath faint like a bird. Weak arms coiled around his neck, a whisper of sorrys filled the silence as wet cheeks and tears made contact with his skin.  
  
L was a monster, he knew it in his core. What he had done was unforgivable.  
  
'Hey hey it's not your fault K, I sorry. I was angry and I was cruel to you. You did nothing wrong. I'm going to fix this okay?' He tried to calm the younger one nearly tearing up himself.  
  
'Okay... You won't hurt me any more?'  
  
'No, I promise, never ever again! I shouldn't have reacted that way anyway... It's okay if you never forgive me, I would understand. I was an asshole, and I am ashamed of myself. Still, I am so sorry!'  
  
'Hmm you are an asshole yes. And I hate you a lot right now. Are we going back?'  
  
'Yeah, we are.'

  
  
K had calmed down by the time they had made it to Whammy's and thankfully they encountered no one in their trek to the third floor. Now safe L decided to be responsible and pried K from his person, the perks of having such a big room came with a private bathroom, perfect for running a bath for his little charge. While he waited he changed his dirt covered shirt and shoes and checked K's sores. He got him to strip and put him in the bath, K was too weak and his clammy skin was a bad indication. While he bathed L got the younger one some dinner, medicine and some clothes as well as got rid of the evidence.  
  
K was so tired he was in the middle of falling asleep and possibly drowning in the bath when L walked in. The bastard. He let himself be dried up and his hair be blown, he let him disinfect his scrapped body and fix his nails, because it was only fair that the one who had caused this fixed it as well. He ate his dinner as he was starving and used the restroom before being tucked in and taking some fevers pill. K would not forgive him just yet, L needed to pay, and he would surely make him regret his actions, but he would not tell Whammy anything. It was way better to have blackmail material on L than to get Mr Wammy to punish him, a punishment that would probably be too soft anyway.  
  
Yes, L would do what he said when he said it for a really long time if he wanted to keep his dirty little secret buried. He thought as his eyes closed, and he was enveloped by foreign arms.

 

* * *

 

  
Mr Whammy entered L's room dimly illuminated by the warm light of a little lamp. The man felt an immense relief at seeing his surrogate son and K curled up in bed. At least that meant the kid wasn't in a ditch somewhere. L was quick to inform him K was sick and upon questioning the boy himself about his whereabouts he said that he had been around the orphanage but didn't remember very well where. L looked a bit nervous but that was understandable looking back at Monday's events. He would inform Roger in the morning that K had been found and would not be assisting to tomorrow's classes.

 

* * *

 

  
L on his part felt as his world crumbled when Quilsh entered the room, he was sure K would rat him out, and he would be subjected to some horrible punishment, but he didn't. Of course, he felt relieved, but he doubted K would be so quick to forgive, even if the boy was all cuddled up to him. Theory confirmed when he turned the light down and decided to sleep trying to calm his breath.  
  
In the darkness and with a very rough voice K whispered.

  
**'L, you are my bitch now'**  
  
And the only thing L could answer was.  
  
'Yes. Yes I am'  
  
Whatever K had in store for him it wouldn't be good.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter hurt to make, but L as we know is childish and likes to win and that is when he is 25 so Imagine how would he be ten years earlier. I Imagine Wammy like a subdued lord of the flies, the geni are free and bit crazy.
> 
> And yeah K is a manipulative guy and now he has the top guy under his thumb. 
> 
> Kuddo and Coments please, I hope you don't hate me very much!!!


	9. Light' evil not so evil plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K is pissed at Mr Wammy.

**Chapter 9**

 

The week passed as quietly as one could pass in Wammy. L had been exiled to the couch as K took his queen sized bed to slumber and sweat his illness out. K had a low fever and a little nausea, instead of going to the nurses office and staying in his room he decided that since L was indebted to him he may as well treat him as a mix of butler and nurse. It's not as if the older boy could speak up anyway.

He had been brought food to bed, getting baths drawn and slept in the soft bed of his dreams. But something even better, he had requested L cases. At first Wammy had told him about the plan but K had cut the crap quickly, he already knew about that and if the old gentleman planned to use him without his consent to try to further his protege's abilities he would have to give something in exchange. At that Mr Wammy had gotten angry and a heated discussion had begun, what the man did not foresee was the fact that K was incredibly stubborn and prideful, and he would just not give way. But because Mr Wammy was the adult and the owner of the orphanage he had the last word, and he had forbidden K to take any L cases even if theoretically the title should belong to him for the week.

That of course did not sit well with K at all. He had been raised with the notions of honour and respect for everyone in mind, you did not use people for your benefit disregarding any harm that may come to them and you did not manipulate someones feelings just because. There are lines that you shouldn't cross, lines Mr Wammy did not care about.

He did not listen and K would make him, maybe remind him this was an orphanage for genii not blabbering idiots that would jump at his command. The man had no right to use K and cause all his friends to hate him and even attack him just to give L some competition. He had no right to take the chance for K to prove himself and to wrap that stupid contest so badly that it ended up harming all the participants involved.

So K did something probably stupid but right. He told L.

He explained what Mr Wammy had done, how he already knew the clues, and the culprit of the case, because he solved it when he was 9. How what the man wanted was to scare L a bit and give him someone new to compete with, seeing as A and B had failed on doing so. L of course did not take this well, his world was crumbling and the notion that he had been purposefully lied to by someone he trusted blindly had shaken him to the core. He could not believe it, not even when K revealed clues and details of the case in question, and talked about detective Aizawa and how the man had been coming to their house for dinner every Sunday or how his stupid afro made Sayu lose her shit every time when she was little because she needed to put his hands in it.

L said he would think about it and K left to find A and B.

" And L, don't forget that if he has chosen this case and warped the result, what was stopping him from doing so before. Who can say this exam was fair at all? Who can guarantee that if A or even B had surpassed you Mr Wammy wouldn't have put you as the winner anyway?"

 

* * *

 

 

Finding A was easy, getting him to comply, and lead then to B was not.

" A please I need you to come with me and help me find B, I have something important to tell you."

" I don't have time to lose, and you won't distract me any further number 1. Be prepared because this Saturday, I will crush you."

"I doubt there will be any exam this Saturday. I already told L, if you don't come I guess you will be the only one who doesn't know why..."

"Intriguing but also a bullshit excuse, I've been here for years, and every Saturday there is an exam, never been canceled and never will. Now scatter."

"Well the thing is I made Mr Wammy angry and this will make him even angrier. But suit yourself"

At that A huffed, picked his books and said:"This better be worth it K, otherwise I will send B after your behind"

"Roger that, let's go."

 

* * *

 

 

B was just slumbering in his room, listening to some recent pop music. Anticlimactic when you expected him to be crawling in all fours or summoning Satan, but well that was B to you, he went from 0 to a 100 in the creepy scale in a matter of seconds.

It was still disconcerting watching him acting like himself and not L for a change.

" B, I bring an informant, please don't kill him on sight like you promised Sunday, okay?" A spoke up in a monotone voice.

B looked up and suddenly he shouted. "YOU!... Turn around I'm not wearing my make up!!"

Which K counted as a win because that meant that his blood lust was mainly forgotten but also made him less weird, without the pale concealer and the painted bags he just looked like a normal guy with healthy skin tone and a bit of a botched dye.

K did really not care, more so because he was on a bit of a rush, hopefully L was still in the middle of processing or confronting Mr Wammy or else he was sure the man would be on a man hunt for his head.

"Guys, calm down. Long story short, Sundays exam was rigged."

"I knew it!" B exclaimed triumphant.

"You know I solved that case right? Way before any of you so technically I win but that is not the point."

"No, that is the point what you mean you solved it?!"

"I was nine my dad was a cop, I helped, the end. Happy?"

"I guess..." voiced Alex a bit disappointed.

"Okay the thing is Mr Wammy knew and put the case to give L competition. Thinking about it, the exam doesn't really sound fair, as he could have rigged the exam way before, favoring L even if you managed to surpass him. Because he is the one who corrects it, so he is the one who chooses the winner. And we all know who is the favourite. "

" And why exactly are you telling this to us? What do you gain from this? "

" Well... Mr Wammy didn't want to give me L cases, so I told L and it kind of escalated..." the younger boy confessed. 

" So you are telling this life altering secret to us because Mr Wammy didn't want you to solve L cases? "

" Mainly, yes. "

" K, you are such a dick. "

" I do have one of those and don't want to know more, L already did enough mental scaring with that theme. "

" I meant it as an insult, but we will talk about that some other time. "

" I would prefer not to. "

" You are lucky enough I don't let B beat your ass because you told us, even if it was for shitty reasons. "

" Wait I can't beat his ass? " Beyond asked incredulous, making his disappointment known by a big pout. 

" No"

"But mooom!" 

 

At that K had enough and left their joint room to execute his next plan of action.

 

* * *

 

 

He went back to his room to change into a big shirt and some shorts making his cuteness level go up a few notches.After he saw the coast was clear he descended the stairs and tiptoe to the back rooms.

This next step was crucial in not getting kicked the hell out of Wammys and damn him if he wasn't going exceed.

He knocked twice and after receiving an affirmative entered the room. The woman looked a bit surprised to see him but recovered quickly and gave him a motherly smile.

"And what exactly are you doing here K?"

"Well Mrs Diane I needed some help. I've been sick and excused from classes this week, so I promise it's not about that, it's something else." K delivered sweetly playing a bit with the him of his oversized shirt.

"Oh honey, I'll help with what I can. What is exactly the problem?" Diane coaxed him with a smile.

"Well the thing is... I have told my friends something that will make Mr Wammy very angry, and I don't want to be moved to another orphanage again..."

"Oh sweetheart, no one is going to make you leave for saying something, even if Mr Wammy is angry. Was it your real name? Because that can cause a bit of trouble, but it's not something we can't solve."

"No, something else."

"Oh then you have nothing to worry about okay? Do you want to stay here for a bit? The backroom has a big window and some books." She asked swetly him with a smile.

"Okay! May I have some candy too?"

"Of course love, take some, I'll deal with Mr Wammy if he comes all right?"

"Thanks Diana, you are the best!"

And with that he skipped to the backroom to hide.

He was sure Mr Wammy would come down here eventually as he doubted the man remembered which hole in the wall was his room. And when he did well, Diana looked like a woman you did not mess with, he hoped Mr Wammy would get a scolding at least.

As predicted Mr Wammy appeared half an hour later, he only heard muffled conversation that escalated gradually in volume like a crescendo.

All according to keikaku.

After a long pause Diana entered the backroom and told him that it was okay to go out, that Mr Wammy wanted to see him in his office. At his wide eyes she reasured that he would not be alone, that the other boys who took part in the exam would be there too.

K went again to his room to put his old clothes on, it wouldn't do for Mr Wammy to find out one of his hidden talents.

He was pretty sure anyway he would be able to put the nail in the coffin and win the metaphorical chess match between himself and the older man, he had all the pieces under his control after all.

Unless L chickened out and confessed which would ruin everything, but he trusted the fact that he would be intelligent enough to read the atmosphere, and not pull the tail of an angry lion. Or maybe he did not, L was not the most empathetic person or the most socially intelligent, well, to be truthful he did have zero social intelligence... Thinking it twice maybe it would be the best if Light was there early, just to make sure he did not say something stupid.

K rushed there quickly.

It was the last step of the plan, turn everything upside down. Mr Wammy wouldn't know what it hit him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He stood before the big oak door and breathed, wiping the triumphant smile of his face and putting a more neutral and scared one.

He knew from experience it wasn't good to show that kind of emotion, even less before you did something an adult would not like.

Light would not lie, but he was embarrassed it took him a year to understand how his mom always knew it was him who sometimes switched his dad's bento with his own.

Even more, that it was Sayu who connected the dots. She said that he always put that evil smile before he did something bad, like Scar from the Lion King.

He allowed himself a few seconds to compose himself even further, and then he turned the knob and entered the room already occupied by Mr Wammy composed in a big chair behind a big desk standing before him was L head bowed.

The older boy looked at him with a terrified glance and K knew he hadn't said anything. He resured him with a quick squeeze on the elbow, clever boy.

Light stood there looking afraid but proud head held high and back straight, looking right at Mr. Wammy's icy eyes. Soon A and B would arrive and the party would begin.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light as always is an evil manipulative genius, and even if he likes having the moral high ground and justifying himself he is still an eleven year old who hates to loose and to be denied something he wants.
> 
> Poor Mr Wammy, he is also an ass for putting so much pressure on little kids so I don't feel too sorry for him.
> 
> And just as an unnecessary explanation Light has only been there two weeks so even if he understands the language some slang and insults still fly over his head. He is also the one who has more experience with the real world while the others are different degrees of emotionally stunted and socially stupid.
> 
> Finally saying that I'm trying to make B weird but not completely outrageous as well as A not completely depressive.


	10. Dormammu I've come to bargain

  **Chapter 10**

 

After the A and B arrived the discussion began. Surprisingly Mr Wammy apologized for the whole ordeal, yet he was surrounded by a bunch of different degrees of furious teens, so of course that wouldn't be enough. It was clear the old man was trying to do damage control.  
  
L on his end understood what Quilsh was trying to accomplish, it's true that if it hadn't been revealed he would have been pushed further to better his method and his knowledge, his overconfidence forever broken. At what cost though. The lie had made him become a monster he didn't recognize, he had been unfeeling and angry, so angry. It had made him afraid of himself, and aware that he had some issues that needed solving. He had been unhinged, something he could not afford to be if he was to become the best detective in the world. If something like that happened with a case it could be the end of him. He felt lost, as if he had betrayed everyone in the room. That is why he kept his gaze low and mouth shut as Quilsh rambled.  
  
K stood there like a stone, arms crossed and defying gaze, he did not interfere but also gave no way. When Quilsh said some things L did not want to hear he longed to hide behind the younger one's back and wait for everything to pass.  
  
Beyond took it differently, he was rightfully angry and trying to advocate for A and himself, it's not like Alex being so shy and deferential to authority would speak up, but B could speak for both of them, that is why they worked, that is what best friends did.  
'I don't care about your fucking reasons Mr Wammy, I care about what you have done with the results. Alex and I have been slaving away studying for nothing, and it turns out we could have been first and not even know!'  
  
'B, I am sorry to say that hasn't happened yet, which is why I decided to do what I did with K.'  
  
'Well how do I know you are not lying? You seem to have done a ton of it lately.'  
  
'That is the next thing I was going to offer boy, I have everything archived and if you wish you can check your results and compare them as well as the solutions.'  
  
'We sure as hell are going to do that Old Man! ' Beyond huffed somewhat defeated.  
  
B was trying to instil some hope but Alex mood had gone down again after Mr Wammy confirmed he had not warped the results before.  
  
'Now if you would excuse me, I have some overdue conversation to have with K.'  
  
' I don't mind them staying Mr Wammy. 'Light delivered calmly.

  
  
The other three felt conflicted, standing around looking at their mentor and their peer. Both so stubborn and prideful, it looked like the meeting of an unmoving object and an unstoppable one. Still, everyone knew B was a slut for conflict, and with a resolute look he confirmed to A they were staying, whatever would be said would surely be interesting, and Wammy Orphanage did have a shortage of interesting things for sure.  
  
Quilsh Wammy was nearing the end of his rope, usually Roger was the one who scolded and grounded the children, but this time his old friend had clearly stated that this was his mess and thus he would be the one cleaning it. It also didn't help that the Yagami boy had more sway with some residents of the orphanage than himself. The child had even got L on his side, which was unprecedented. Now he partially regretted having brought him here, he knew K would be dangerous, but again had underestimated him greatly, just like everyone else, he suspected. Of course that kind of manipulative personality could be controlled and redirected to something better, just like Nate who somehow had convinced everyone to give him the toys he wanted for a solid month before anyone noticed the playroom was almost empty, yet Near had been three years old and not very socially aware, just like L was and nearly every child on the orphanage.  
  
He doubted K would let himself be controlled though, maybe if he had come to Wammy after the tragedy... but now it was too late, he hoped that at least it could be redirected.  
  
' Well K we both know what happened and I must remark that the way it was felt with wasn't the right one by both of us. '  
  
' From what I know I did nothing worth punishing nor against the rules of Wammy. '  
  
' Well yes, but you could have come directly and spoken to me instead of involving half the orphanage and causing trouble for so many people.' Quilsh knew he was exaggerating but hoped to instil some sort of fear on the boy, so he could make his next move and not look so heartless without explaining his real reason.  
  
' I am sorry for the trouble, but I did not know what sort of man you were and I didn't want to get transferred to another orphanage, again.'  
  
' I assure you K, you won't be expelled for this, but I believe you would be better not being part of the L program.'  
  
' You just read my mind Mr Wammy! Still, it would be very bad for your image and the program's if everyone were to find out you made me quit it after warping the results and causing me to have some serious altercations with the alumni here, just because of your selfish decision. So let's get to the gist of this, I will abandon your stupid program and keep my mouth shut if you agree with my requests. '  
  
All that spiel was delivered with the most innocent smile, that did not fool Quilsh at all. He had played right into Light's hands and now he would have to comply, otherwise his staff wouldn't be very happy to hear the news. Worse yet, who knew what Light was capable of, he didn't need an uprising in the orphanage because he was unwilling to fulfil some request an eleven-year old had to make...  
  
' I understand and will do the best I can to help with those requests of yours, as long as they are reasonable.'  
  
' Good, the first one is that I want to be trained as a detective, I don't want to be L, because we'll, he is already a person and it's super bad you are threatening to take his name and his title away if he ever is surpassed, but that is beyond the point. And my second request is personal. '  
  
' That can be done, but if you don't specify I won't be able to help you.' How did Quilsh relish in turning the tables and letting the boy be uncomfortable with the audience he had requested.  
  
' I want to be allowed to have correspondence with someone outside of Wammy, I won't reveal anything that's going on here and I assure you this person is not a threat.'  
  
' K I would still like to know who this person is.'  
  
' You will know when I write my first letter, good day.'  
  
If his office wasn't still populated he would have laughed at making K finally retreat. Who would have thought, all the fuss just to write to someone! With everything going on Mr Wammy had almost forgotten K was still a child, a very intelligent one but a child whatsoever.  
  
L followed K shortly, a glimpse in a corner showed him K had a spring in his step which meant he was probably happy with the outcome. He knew the brunette would be waiting for him in his room and there was nothing he could do to delay such a meeting, mostly because his room and Quilsh office were very close in the third floor.  
  
As expected K was inside waiting with a smile and making a pile with his things.  
  
' L I am proud of your performance today, thanks for not running your mouth, seriously.'  
  
' K I just..'  
  
' It's okay buddy, I will get out of your hair now, leave you your room for yourself again. I have a letter to write. So bye." K stated in his excited state and then left with his things.

  
Somehow the room felt quite empty, L had never noticed it before. The black haired teen was dreading what he had to do next, he would not bother K until the afternoon, after he was sure the boy was finished with his letter, yet there was something important they needed to talk about. He had really enjoyed their conversations and the closeness that came with having a friend, but he was unsure if after his actions on Sunday the relationship could be salvaged. For his sake he really hoped it could be.  
  
He was unsure he could be happy again sitting in his room alone eating cake and solving cases day in and day out. Moreover, he didn't know if he would be able to handle seeing K in the halls and being ignored, like the rest of people did. He wanted to be optimistic and say there was 50/50 chance of everything going back to normal, but realistically he knew deep down that it was probably less than 20%. He stayed in his room and waited until the sun was going down, he had lost his appetite and not even Quilsh bringing treats could wake it up.

 

* * *

 

 

  
K's room was where it had always been, but he still felt reticent to knock, changing his weight from feet to feet to avoid thinking too much and breathing deeply to calm himself down. L was nervous, he wished K would just go and initiate their interaction again like he used to, because L really didn't know what to say or do with himself.  
  
Steps in the hallway gave him the push he needed, as strange as he was he didn't need the extra publicity it would give him being found just looking at K's door nearly in darkness.  
  
K opened the door looking annoyed by his presence and let him get inside. It was obvious the younger of the two wasn't exactly pleased by his visit. L felt himself go pale and trying to force his voice out without stammering.  
  
' I want to talk.'  
  
'I figured, what do you want to talk about?'  
  
'Us?'  
  
' What about us?' The brunette answered, tone harsh.  
  
'Is K still my friend?'  
  
' Why would I be your friend after what you put me trough?'  
  
'I said sorry? I didn't mean it and I promised it would never ever happen again!'  
  
' The thing is L, I can't be sure of that, maybe the next time you get angry at me you hurt me again, who knows if next time you will kill me or not...'  
  
'I..I..K, I promise! I don't want to kill you! Or hurt you!' The elder assured lip trembling and glassy eyed.  
  
'Yeah you don't want to do that now, but you obviously can't control yourself. Answer me sincerely, if I had done that to you, would you trust me again just based on my word?' K didn't want to be so firm, but it was necessary if he wanted L to learn from his actions.  
  
'No..'  
  
'There you have it. I can't trust you, so I can't be your friend.'  
  
That affirmation cut deep, L was sure that if the conversation kept going in the same direction he wouldn't be able to keep the tears away.  
  
'Is there a way... I can fix this? Because I really like K and I want to be his friend again... Is there anything I can do?' Lawliet pleaded, hands balled up tightly. If K said no then everything would be lost.  
  
' I guess... If you show me you have changed, maybe... If you do something to change and not get violent when something bad happens we could try again. ' K didn't want to be so quick to forgive but truth be told he did miss having a friend.   
  
' Okay okay, I can do that! Wait, how can I do that? '  
  
' You are L, aren't you supposed to be the most intelligent one here?  I don't know, go to the psychologists, read some self-help books, I am sure you can figure it out. '  
  
' I'll do that, so we can be friends again! I promise! '

  
L felt hope again, he would go and talk to the counsellor and then everything would be fine again. K and him would be best friends like it should be and everything would go back to normal.

It wouldn't be long before he fixed everything, right?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this written for such a long time yet couldn't find it in me to edit it and post it.  
> I really hope you guys like it! Light is just a softy inside all the tough guy walls he likes to put, and L just wants his friend back. 
> 
> Poor Quilsh doesn't know what he got himself into... 
> 
> As always Kuddos and Coments are super appreciated!!!


	11. Meeting Near's nemesis

**Chapter 11**

Nearly a month had gone by, Light knew L had been going to talk to someone, but his obvious distance meant he wasn't ready to resume their friendship. Truly K felt lonely.  
  
He had written to Sayu a very nice letter putting her new address and everything, but he still had gotten no response, and didn't that make him quite depressed. Many reasons floated trough his head, maybe her new parents wanted her to have no contact with her previous life; maybe the letter had been lost; maybe Mr Wammy had lied and destroyed it.... He knew for sure that if Sayu had gotten the letter she would have answered, with her scrawly Kanji and her signature that included a little cat at the end. He wonders if she missed him as much as he missed her...

  
Light was also dying to know how her new parents were treating her, he was hopeful that everything was going well for her, because if it wasn't he would have to find a way to get her out of there, and Light sadly was only 11, so it would be very complicated.  
  
He interacted with the ABC and some of the other letters, but he found them incredibly boring. It was fun to rail B up, but dealing with him after was a chore. The only one who soothed his heart was Near and that was mostly because the child was a human teddy bear more than anything.  
  
He tried exercising his poor piano skills that he learnt from what his mother remembered from her childhood, but after getting the side eye from some of the most pompous and musically inclined genii he stopped to never come back.  
  
In his solitude he took to practising tennis outside, it was mostly deserted, as the other kids mostly preferred staying inside when the sky was grey.

 

  
Hitting the ball repeatedly against a wall brought back memories, pleasant ones on one hand, although on the other they evoked feelings of sadness and longing. He remembered how his family used to make a day out of it in the park, how his hands were too tiny and the racket a bit too heavy, yet it never stopped him from begging his dad to play with him. His mom always used to sit in a bench with a bag filled with snacks and home-made iced tea while she did her part as an unofficial referee, sometimes invalidating Soichiro's point winking in secrecy to Light, who couldn't help but giggle. Sayu on her part ran along the court getting all the stray balls and jumping with joy every time someone scored. Of course this type of outings had diminished as his father had ascended to Chief and his work had begun to spill into the weekends.  
  
In the end these memories always made him abandon his little tennis outing and go back to the house to shower, make his homework and then have a quick dinner before either heading back to sleep or seeking Near to see what he was doing and maybe give the kid a cuddle. K was still sociable and kind, but a keen eye would tell you he lacked the vibrant enthusiasm he possessed when he arrived.

 

* * *

  
On this particular Saturday K found himself sleeping in and sharing his breakfast with the smaller kids. He had been beckoned to a table on the side where Near sat with a girl named Linda, who was a year older. Ending up surrounded by little kids because he had the brilliant idea to just give up and bring two whole packages of cookies to their table, just to avoid having to get up every time the two rascals finished their rations and used the puppy eyes. This was not his preferred way of spending the morning. At least the children were happy, and he couldn't exactly complain about a new horde of minions.  
  
It wasn't long though before Near exhibited some signs of how uncomfortable he was feeling being surrounded by so many loud children. K's big brother instincts had not dulled on his time apart from Sayu, so he suggested leaving to Linda and Near, it resulted in a bunch of loud Nooos and whines until he said he would leave the cookies. Linda kindly offered her room that she shared with an older girl, who was probably in the music room, and she enthusiastically dragged them there to show K her drawings. Near on his part was content enough to let himself be carried there by his older companion quietly playing with K's hair on the way.  
  
Linda's room was quite spacious, it was in the first floor near a big studio and the music room , the location and its big picture windows indicated that it's occupants were inclined to the arts. It was littered with dolls and cutesy pinkish paraphernalia that Sayu had also been fond of. The walls were decorated on one side sparingly with some diplomas and puppy pictures while on the other many sketches and drawings were pinned or taped to the wall. He could already guess which was Linda's side.  
  
She offered her bed as a place to sit, and after precariously removing his shoes with Near still acting like a Koala, he entered further into the room to fall lazily into the bed. Then Linda dragged a box and began getting out notebooks filled with sketches and drawings, showing them all to K and upon finishing them passing them to Near, who after organizing the plushies began trying to do a tarot tower over the uneven sketchbooks.  
  
When the door slammed against the wall revealing a wild B and an apologetic A, Light barely felt any surprise. By then the inhabitants of the orphanage had made it clear that any moment of peace and quiet would be shattered. So he gave B his best poker face as said boy screamed:  
  
“Found Ya! You can't hide forever lazy bum!”  
  
Of course not all the occupants of the room shared Light's calm state, thus Beyond was hit by a sketchbook right on his face while Linda screamed in terror.  
  
“Hey! That actually hurt!” B began threateningly.  
  
Thankfully he was accompanied by his better half, so Alex tried to put some order into the room.  
  
“I'm so sorry, please don't cry! He won't do anything, I promise.”  
  
“Alex, Beyond.” K greeted while the two children burrowed into his sides for protection.  
  
“ You weren't at the exam today!” B exclaimed.  
  
“ I've been kicked out of the L program, remember? So I don't have to wake up early and attend those any more.”  
  
“That's such a shame! We got a fascinating case today. It was about this man who caught his victims at a motel and then just killed them and cut their hands, taking them as a souvenir. I got photos and…”

“Alex shut up please, you are scaring the kids.” K shut him up before the trauma could settle in.   
  
Of course as sensitive as Alex was he usually lost focus when he talked about his passion.  
  
“If any of you have nightmares today their room is the second floor right wing 13B, go bother them.” Light said to the kids, managing to raise a little evil smirk from Linda and a dissatisfied huff from Near, who just clutched K's middle tighter.  
  
It was obvious A and B weren't going to leave them alone, so K sacrificed himself for the better good and suggested they leave the kids to play in peace instead of inducing them nightmares.  
  
Light couldn't help but giving each of them a kiss on the top of their heads before leaving. Of course being pestered by B making retching sounds and teasing him for having cooties and being a pussy in return.  
  
“ Beyond are you sure your IQ passes double digits? Because the last I heard about cooties was when I was seven.”  
  
“I am deeply offended you doubt me, it's not my fault that you behave like a girl.”  
  
“I don't!”  
  
“You so do!”  
  
“I will punch you in the throat!”  
  
“ You won't even make me a scratch because you punch like a girl!”  
  
“ ENOUGH!” Alex screamed, stopping their back and forth. “ I swear you two are so annoying! We came here to give you some info about today's case, not to bicker about girls stuff. "  
  
“ Tsk, you are no fun Alex...” B delivered with kicked puppy face.  
  
They sat on the second story of the library, where K had first met L, to talk, and so A could relate the exam and show some gruesome photos. The only interesting thing that happened was L's sudden appearance with his swift retreat once he saw them.

At that A remarked :  
  
“ What's up with him, why doesn't he come to say hello?”  
  
At which B added:  
“And I thought he was warming himself to us, wait... K, weren't you friends? Is it because of us?”  
  
“ It's not because of you, L and I aren't really on speaking terms at the moment.”  
  
“HA! I told you L didn't have friends!” B shouted with glee making the sound reverberate in the quiet library.  
  
“Wait, but what happened?!” A, quickly followed.  
  
“We just had a fight, but I am sure that with time we can make up. I won't give up on him just yet, B.”  
  
After that the conversation died down and everyone went to their respective rooms for the after noon.

 

* * *

  
That night sleep was evasive for K, as he turned and turned in bed, questioning the truth about the earlier statement. He wondered if he and L would be friends again, was L actually trying to solve his anger issues or was he just avoiding K?  
  
Thankfully a series of faint knocks on his door threw him out of that spiral.

  
  
Near was standing there in his pristine white pyjamas and clutching his white rabbit. As soon as Light opened the door the little boy went straight to hug his legs.  
  
“K, I'm scared.” the albino said with a wavering voice.  
  
“I'm sorry Near, what happened?”  
  
“Well after you went away I told my roomate what B said, and he said that there are monster here who will eat me if I go out of the room at night. And then he made weird noises when I went to bed.”  
  
“Oh no, it's okay, there are no monsters in Wammy I promise. Is that the rude roomate? Do you want us to go and give him a scare?”  
  
“Yes!” Near answered with too much glee.  
  
The younger children were roomed on the lower floor, and they did not have keys or locks of any kind in their rooms as a safety thing, fact that made getting inside the room without a sound way easier. Near waited by the door while K approached the sleeping form and in a swift movement lunged for them, screaming a deep :“AHHHH!” and shaking them.  
  
That was answered with a high-pitched scream which was followed with crying. This made K turn on the lights as fast as he could, only to discover a tiny blond boy bawling his eyes out, and Near with a satisfied smirk on his face, no hint of fear or remorse present.  
  
It was obvious the little devil had played him, building his roomate as an older rude individual who terrorized him so that K would have no qualms on acting against him. Light of course felt horrible.  
  
He sat in the others bed and tried to calm the boy down, apologizing and hugging him. Motherly instincts kicking in full gear as he soothed the boy and petted his hair until he stopped crying.  
  
“Who are you and what are you doing in our room?!” The tiny blond demanded sniffling still, which made him seem adorable and not scary as the boy intended.  
  
“ I'm K, I'm so sorry about the scare. Near told me you were terrorizing him, and I thought you would be older. ”   
  
“ Hmm of course he would, Near is evil, he is the worst, a stupid baby is what he is.” the blonde said arms crossed.  
  
“I'm not a baby, and the only stupid person here is you Mello.” Near answered still smiling with a monotonous voice.  
  
This response only made Mello angrier.  
“I am not stupid you ugly albino!”  
  
“Boys enough, stop arguing and go to sleep. I'm going to my room now.” K interrupted getting of the bed, tired of whatever those two had going on between them.   
  
This action had the opposite effect as intended, with both of the boys shouting “ No!” And trying to grab him.  
  
“It's late boys, we should all go to bed.”  
  
“Then you can stay.” Mello suggested tentatively.  
  
t“You can sleep in my bed!” Near interjected.  
  
The only problem being that the beds the little kids had were quite small, enough to comfortably house an eight-year old but uncomfortable for anything bigger.  
  
“I won't really fit there Near, I think it would be better if everyone slept on their own bed.”  
  
“But what if B comes?” the blonde protested.  
  
“B won't be coming down here.”  
  
“How do you know, he is crazy, he could come.” The six-year old insisted.  
  
“Yeah, he is crazy K, he likes you, so you can't go. ” Near agreed.  
  
“You can't leave us!” Mello finished. Both of them using their best puppy eyes.  
  
This, although unbeknownst to K, was an historic moment as it would be the first time Mello and Near worked together for a common goal in harmony. What K did know is that his heart had been weakened to this kind of blackmail by Sayu, meaning that saying no would make him feel horrible. Damn his conscience.  
  
“Let's go to my room then, I have a big bed...” Finally, succumbing K said with a tired sigh.  
  
The next morning when Roger opened K's room door, due to the concerns the cooks had after not seeing him trough breakfast, he could barely believe his eyes. Thanking God for having his camera in his person, as this was only supposed to be a quick stop before checking those larvae near the roses, he took a picture of the scene for posterity. As much as he despised children, seeing Mello and Near together and so peaceful was an event on itself, he almost regretted waking them up, making a mental note to ask K how in hell he had managed that.  
  
K had to admit the kids were somewhat cute, Mello kicked a bit in his sleep and mumbled softly incoherent things, on the other had his opposite was Near, who barely moved and just burrowed into Light's side. Both of them were obviously not morning people and just tried to avoid fully waking up, although Roger was having none of that. At least Mello didn't miss church service...

 

* * *

 

The day was mostly uneventful except for the fact that the word of their little sleep over had spread, thankfully getting taken over by juicier gossip quite soon.  
  
Monday was a busy day and when K finally returned to his room he fell straight to bed, a quick nap later he would notice something new on his desk.  
  
His letter had been answered.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kuddos and comments are super appreciated. Also not a native speaker so any advice or correction you may give is well received!


End file.
